


Nowhere Near the Straightedge

by LeilaMary



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Incest, Intimacy, M/M, Shaving, Unresolved Sexual Tension, light Knife Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaMary/pseuds/LeilaMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кили привык к тому, что Фили помогает ему бриться. И он оказался совсем не готов к тому, что его место займет Торин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Near the Straightedge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nowhere Near the Straightedge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692682) by [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/pseuds/hellabaloo). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Incest 2015  
> Бета: вредная_привычка.

Кили резко втянул воздух и вздрогнул: почувствовал, как лезвие впилось в кожу вместо жесткой щетины. На столе перед собой он нащупал чашу с теплой водой и достал влажное полотенце, прижав его к порезу под подбородком. Из дальнего угла дома, который он делил с братом и матерью, раздался знакомый возглас.

— Я здесь, — отозвался Кили в ответ, все еще крепко прижимая полотенце к маленькому раздражающему порезу.   
Торин протиснулся в комнату. 

— И где твой брат? — опустив прелюдии, поинтересовался он.

— Не знаю. Не видел его почти с самого рассвета. Думаешь, если бы я знал, делал бы это сам? — сказал он, кивком указывая на небольшое лезвие и чашу с водой.

Обычно Кили передавал бритвенный набор Фили, который уже стал заправским цирюльником. Он бы смеялся и шутил, Кили, пожалуй, могла бы беспокоить привычка брата размахивать острым лезвием в особо интересных переплетениях историй, которые он рассказывал, но он давно доверил ему свою жизнь. Для Кили было проще и быстрее позволить брату сбривать упорно отрастающую щетину каждые пару дней. Кили убрал полотенце и потрогал ранку на коже, довольный тем, что кровь перестала идти.

— Что ты от него хотел? — уточнил он.

Торин наблюдал, как Кили намочил небольшое лезвие, поднес его к коже и, слегка надавливая, начал скрести щетину короткими четкими движениями вверх. Отблеск закаленной гномами стали выделялся на фоне темных волос и загорелой кожи.

— Двалин хотел с ним поговорить. Кажется, что-то о том, чтобы Фили продолжал тренировки, — прочистив горло, сказал Торин.

— Вот почему он выскользнул из дома, не сказав и «доброго утра» матушке? Пытается уклониться от режима тренировок мистера Двалина, — ухмыльнулся Кили.

Торин что-то уклончиво пробормотал, завороженно глядя на край лезвия, которым Кили водил по коже. Не то чтобы гномы не брились, хорошую бороду всегда следует держать в порядке, но Кили был в той самой стадии подросткового бунтарства; он настаивал, что гладко выбритое лицо улучшало его меткость при стрельбе из лука. И он, без сомнений, был одним из лучших стрелков в Синих горах, если не среди всего народа Дурина, так что Торин решил не вмешиваться.

— Ты мог хотя бы использовать мыло, — сказал Торин.

— Закончилось, — просто ответил Кили. — И без него неплохо, правда. Но обычно я прошу Фили помочь. У меня всегда что-то идет не так.

— Дай сюда, — сказал Торин.

Кили замер на мгновение, прежде чем положить на раскрытую ладонь дяди лезвие рукоятью вперед. Было бы глупо отказываться, сам бы он весь изрезался, да и со стороны было явно виднее. Торин навис над наклонившимся к столу Кили, который внезапно почувствовал себя неуверенно. Большая огрубевшая ладонь Торина решительно легла на его шею, слегка наклоняя голову в сторону.

— Ты не мог бы… — сказал Торин, остановившись и вновь прочистив горло.

— Не мог бы что? — спросил Кили, осторожно поворачивая голову в противовес руке Торина. Он осознал, в какой неловкой позе они стоят. 

— Оу, — понял он и отодвинулся, полностью садясь на стол. Почувствовав непонятно отчего вспыхнувший румянец на щеках, Кили раздвинул ноги, и Торин шагнул ближе. Обильно сглотнув, Кили почувствовал, как большой палец Торина упирается в трахею. Неожиданно это ощущение не показалось неприятным. 

Мучительно медленно Торин опустил лезвие в чашу с водой и поднес к шее Кили. Кили старался унять биение сердца, медленно выдыхая через нос. Он был бесконечно рад, что внимательный взгляд Торина был направлен исключительно на движения бритвы, которую Кили ощущал на коже. Рука дяди, которая удерживала его, ощущалась большой и теплой, и так отличалась от руки Фили. Когда брат брил бороду Кили, он постоянно болтал и прерывался, и изредка говорил Кили, в какую сторону повернуть голову. Но сейчас Кили не мог проронить и слова, и Торин не нарушал концентрацию, ровными движениями ряд за рядом избавляясь от темной щетины.

Ведя лезвием в уже теплой воде, Торин бесцеремонно наклонил голову Кили в другую сторону и начал снова. Единственным звуком в комнате был скрежет грубой щетины, исчезающей под бритвой в руке Торина, и их тихое дыхание. Кили не мог сказать, что ему нравилось больше: это или хвастливые россказни брата о вчерашних ночных похождениях в общей комнате трактира. Внезапно теплую руку Торина сменило мокрое полотенце, небрежно стершее оставшиеся волоски с кожи Кили. Закончив работу и отойдя на пару шагов, Торин продолжал изучать кромку лезвия и не поднимал взгляд на Кили. 

— Хорошо? 

Кили поднял руку и провел по шее и подбородку. Ладонь была теплая и вспотевшая, и приятно ощущалась на гладкой коже.

— Да, спасибо, — выдохнул он. Торин поднял глаза — его лицо оставалось непроницаемым — и положил небольшое лезвие на столик рядом с местом, где сидел Кили.

Торин, кажется, поколебался еще мгновение, но посмотрел Кили прямо в глаза.

— Убедись, что твой брат найдет Двалина, пока не поздно.

— Да, спасибо, дядя Торин, — кивнул Кили.

И Торин ушел так же внезапно, как и вошел. Кили долго, намного больше времени, чем был готов в этом признаться, провел глядя в пространство, водя пальцами по свежевыбритой щеке и думая о широкой грубой руке дяди на своем горле.


End file.
